Talk:Wizard
The Wizard strategy entry states that daggers are preferable to staves. Why?? Because you will get Magicbane, which uses the Dagger skill, as your first sacrifice gift, throwing expert daggers does more average damage than quarterstaff, you can keep distance from your enemies, and has +2 to-hit bonus. 91.127.41.218 09:13, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Another point is that, once you've offed the Wizard, you'll be subject to random curses, and cursed two-handed weapons are a pain in the neck. You can't open your bag to retrieve your holy water or scroll of remove curse, you can't cast remove curse (it seems spellcasting requires the hands to be free to move), and if you're in Gehennom, you can't pray. About all you can do is try stepping on a magic trap and hope for its remove curse function.--Ray Chason 15:30, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Everytime I start a wizard I die around the mines area (i suck). But more often than not its because I run out of energy first killing all those damn gnomes (as I am an elf, also last game my pet died). Normaly my pet would take care of everything but I feel like I relying on mittens too much. Is their something I should be doing? I'm engraving elbereth alot too.Ha! Showed you! 10:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) : Wear-test all non-cursed armor. Learn to run away early enough. Kill several foes in line to save energy. -Tjr 22:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : Also, don't go into the Gnomish mines until you've beaten Sokoban. Even if you're a gnome or dwarve and all the gnomes and dwarves are peaceful, there are still some really bad monsters in there. Wait until you're pretty powerful.✑DemonSlayerThe3rd♠ 22:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Max all Spell Skills? I'm not sure I understand why a Wizard might max out all their Spell Skills. Finger of Death? OK, let's max Attack. Cancelation? There's Matter. Escape? Presuming you're shooting for L30, you don't need expert to cast Teleport Away, and 2 Skill points to extend your Jump radius from 3.9 to 4.2 seems excessive to me. Divination? With no spell over L5 and no effect upgrades at Expert, purchasing Expert in Divination is a sucker punch available to 4 classes. Clerical? Definitly worth purchasing "Skilled" for the improved Remove Curse. Healing? Purchase "Skilled" if you've got an aversion to using one of your unicorn horns to restore your stats. Enchantment? "Skilled" gives an OK upgrade to your Confuse Monster spell. Worth a point? 15:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Heck, I'll take it a step further: gaining levels is a sucker's game. I used to ascend Wizards at XL 30, but I've really gotten turned on to lower-level ascensions. I did my last one at XL 17, and only because I wanted intrinsic teleport control. Is it worth having to deal with Archons just so you can maximize your magic missile? I didn't advance anything but attack, matter, and clerical...and dagger, of course! : It is still good you can become expert if you really need it: For example if there is a useful high-level spell you want to cast but your experience level is not high enough or you are stuck with metal/mithril armor. I'm thinking of polymorph, charm monster, or (unfortunate armor) magic missile. : Expert attack skill does not improve your to-hit chances, as opposed to weapons skills. Don't waste your skill slots on that. : Other than that, I generally get skilled in divination for monster and item detection, clerical for remove curse, in escape for endgame levitation or perhaps medusa's, and not much else. -Tjr 22:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Teleport at Will At Experience Level 8, wizards can teleport at will if they have teleportitis. Is that an "only if" condition for level 8 achievement or does it work if you get to Exp Lvl 9 and then eat leprechauns and nymphs? --FJH 00:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Teleport at will is not an intrinsic, it's a command. If you have teleportitis and are at least level 8 (as a wizard...) then you have the ability to use ^T to teleport. -- Qazmlpok 01:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) If you're a new player who couldn't possibly expect to surive 10,000 turns, then it's a good idea to sell all spellbooks after reading, right? 17:47, April 10, 2013 (UTC)